Surviving
by BrendanXSimmons
Summary: This is my very first story. I have always wanted to write about what my experience would be like. :D Any of that rating stuff and reviews.. That would be appreciated. New Chapters every day maybe. :P Any mistakes I apologize for. Also, rated M for language, some smut. Lots of chapters to come, should be a never ending story.
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVING

I was just your average high schooler. Hung out with friends. Went to events. Knew how to shoot though. This all started about a year ago. I'll catch you up to speed once you get the gist of our past. These are our memories of The Walking Dead.

Chapter 1

I just got out of my car from a long ass day of grueling high school. Just before I turned the key, I heard a scream from down the road. I turned only to see a man violently chomping on a jogger. I didn't want to see any more of it. I already knew what was going on, so I went inside. Packed clothes, toiletries, you get the idea. I strapped the special bow and arrow my dad gave me before he passed away. I told the rest of my family to get in my car. First thing we did was headed straight for my high school. As we pulled in the parking lot, I saw my crush Maddie there, she was training with her dance class. I got out and ran to her class, told her about how the end of the world was starting...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had a white hoodie and some loosely fit skinny jeans. Gotta stay stylish during the apocalypse, right? Maddie looked at me like I was speaking Flubberish. One of her team members, Lucille, started laughing, and left to go home. It wasn't long before we heard her screams of her terror as she probably met her demise. Now, don't get me wrong, it was kinda fucked up, but I'm sorta glad that bitch died. I ran up and closed the gates. We decided to fortify the school and make it our permanent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all slept in different classrooms. I slept in the principals room. The next day, we pulled all of the cars up to the gates, to keep them from falling. As I got in yet another car I caught Maddie watching me, but I pretended not to notice. "Done!" I yelled to the group as soon as I pulled the last car up to the fence "Uh oh." My second hand man, Bradley said. "What oh?" I replied goofily. "We're really low on food." Great. Welp. I gathered my black Jansport backpack, and quiver and bow. I told Bradley, Evan, and Jack to get in my van.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I drove for what felt like seconds, and we were at the local Publix. I prepped myself, and my group, for these could be our last breaths. I ran in first, followed by Bradley, Evan, Jack. It was quiet in the store. There were no sign of any walkers, or of any movement. We closed the doors, and broke off into pairs of 2. We started off on opposite sides of the store. Bradley is a taller guy, good runner, in key condition, black. I've known him since 6th grade.. So 7 years. Damn. Not long after we started looting, I heard a loud thud and a scream from the other side of the store. But there was something odd about this scream. It sounded.. Womanly. I tossed my pack to Bradley, and I ran down the aisle, bow drawn, and aimed for the head. I turned the corner, and saw a boy and girl about my age with only a kitchen knife and baseball bat. "FUCK." I yelled as soon as I realized who they were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I forgot to mention that I don't own the Walking Dead. ^_^

It was my ex, Steph, and her new dick boyfriend, Harry..? I didn't know what to do. I just kinda stared for a couple seconds. Then I noticed a problem. They left the god damned door, WIDE OPEN. And her scream just notified every walker in the parking lot."Fucking idiots." I mumbled. "LET'S GO GUYS." I shouted. "What about us?" Steph asked. If you haven't figured it out yet, she's not the brightest out there. I sighed. Walkers were closing in fast. "Ugh, just get in the fucking van. We'll sort this shit out later, now is not the time. We took off through the parking lot, moving faster than the walkers of course. I turned around only to see that cunt, Harry, being devoured. Serves him right. Steph screamed as we got in my van. All the walkers that were after us were on Harry. Steph sobbed in the back while Jack comforted her. I started laughing, as she was probably just going to cheat on him too. As we started driving Bradley asked me a question.


End file.
